Should I Read the Fine Print?
by theausllyrucasgirl
Summary: Austin comes up with a unique way to ask Ally to marry him. Auslly. Cute and sweet one shot.


**One shots, I love 'em. And it apparently looks like I like Authors notes too, because even though my profile says I don't use them for one shots, I still do. I'm sorry, I keep getting ideas and Auslly is my OTP. This actually came to me when I was looking at an ad and I actually thought, "Should I read the fine print?" That turned into this, that has nothing to do with it. So here I go.**

About a year had past since Team Austin and Ally graduated. It was seriously a night to remember; The group had all thrown their hats in the air and Austin and Ally kissed the moments their hands were free.

Austin remembered the happy memory. They had so many great moments through the years. And now, his parents had just given him the funding for a special gift for Ally.

"You're ready to ask, son." His father had said. "Ally's a fine girl."

Austin nodded. "I will."

The question was, how would he do it? One thing Austin didn't want to do was blurt the question right out.

It needed to be something unique; different.

He's heard of doing it through an intercom on an airplane and a banner at a football game.

Sing to her could've been a good idea, but it'd just bring back memories of he asking Piper to the prom.

What could he do?

Austin's parents were gone for the night, and so he decided to use the time to think of a good way for Ally to get the message.

He went to the living room, sat down on the couch and sighed. He couldn't think of anything.

Austin decided to turn on the TV and see if he'd get inspiration after watching an episode of his favorite cartoon.

Nope.

He turned the television off and thought back to he and Ally's past.

It was no question that she was the one forever.

They already were like a married couple, he thought; not fighting wise, of course. All they needed was to confirm it in a contract...

That was it, Austin realized. He knew the unique way to ask Ally that very special question.

Austin worked on his project a few days straight. Soon, he had it done.

It was a warm spring evening, when Austin left the music factory for the day, only a few minutes before Ally, so he could drop off a special something at her house.

He parked his car and let go of it, right at the mail slot.

He ran back and took off, making sure Ally saw no tracks of him.

Ten minutes later, a tired Ally Dawson arrived at her home.

 _Finally._ She thought. _What a day._

She looked to see an envelope on her front entrance.

"Dad, what's this?"

Lester looked up from the TV. "I don't know. I'm too lazy to get up."

Ally bent down and picked it up, to see the word _Ally_ written in handwriting.

She opened it.

 _This contract is given from Austin Moon to ask a very important question._

 _It states that I, Ally-I still don't know your middle name-Dawson, agree to marry Austin Moon at a moment to be figured out in the near future. I promise that I will hold him and never let him go, (not literally, although that could apply at some moments) and to forever love him, no matter how much he messes up. I, Ally Dawson, agree to be engaged, and later on married, To Austin M Moon. (Nope, not saying the middle name, sorry.)_

 _Signed, -_ the space was blank.

Ally smiled hard.

"Should I read the fine print?"

 _Eh,_ She thought, _I'll sign it anyway._

She picked up her pen.

* * *

The next morning, Austin woke up in a rush.

He raced down stairs and out the door to his house's mail box.

There was an envelope for him, saying _Austin_ in almost perfect handwriting.

He ripped it open, and read over what he wrote in the contract.

 _I hope it was the right thing to say, h_ e thought.

He looked down and braced himself.

 _I will marry you._

 _Signed,-Ally-still not telling you my middle name- Dawson._

 **Okay, sorry if the writing quality wasn't so good, but you had to admit, it was cute! I hope you liked it! One shots are just my break time from writing full length stories, and their less presurring, so it might not be the best, but I hope you enjoyed reading it.**

 **-YY**


End file.
